1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for pumping an aqueous fluid; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pumping water, including seawater. This invention also relates to a method and apparatus for making hot water for industrial, commercial and residential applications. This invention also relates to a method and apparatus of creating an engine which has only one cycle as compared to what is commonly known as a 2 or 4 cycle engine. This invention also relates to a method and apparatus which is capable of creating pressure waves within a fluid which may be utilized in other applications.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
By definition, an engine is a machine for converting thermal energy into mechanical energy to produce force and motion. The ability to move fluid in an upward vertical direction typically requires a mechanism known as a pump. Pumps are known in the art for pumping an aqueous fluid, including water. The majority of pumps are driven by either an engine, which are combustion based or a motor, which are powered by electricity. In all cases, pumps require an outside supply of energy to accomplish work. The majority of commercial mechanisms used to move fluid from one location to another location which is at a vertically higher than its current location is done through the use of pumps that operate on energy provided by the combustion of fossil fuels.
A significant percentage of the energy of used in this world is applied to moving fluids from one place to another. The energy required to accomplish this work can be replaced by other more abundant fuels. The method for accomplishing this work can be accomplished by utilizing an engine that is powered by hydrogen and oxygen.
In addition, creating hot water is commonly created by the combustion of fossil fuels and using the heat released to raise the temperature of the water. This method creates toxic emissions and carbon dioxide. Hot water can be created by other means, such as by renewable sources, but primarily it is accomplished by the use of fossil fuels.
In addition, most engines have pistons and they are typically known as either 2 cycle or 4 cycle engines which fundamentally perform in a similar fashion. Each has the ability to intake the fuel and air mixture (intake cycle), each has the ability to compress the fuel air mixture (compression cycle), each has the ability to transfer the energy released during the combustion reaction (power cycle), and each has the ability to remove the toxic emissions (exhaust cycle). It would be beneficial if the number of cycles and moving parts could be reduced.
In addition, imparting pressure upon a fluid results in a pressure wave being formed within the fluid. This pressure wave has certain characteristics that can be used to provide advantages in a number of applications. These pressure waves are typically created through the use of fossil fuels or via nuclear power plants. These methods have toxic and/or carbon dioxide emissions associated with them.
In view of this, there is a need in the industry to solve the aforementioned problem in the art.